Warriors: The New Clans
by Dawn Mabel
Summary: My first one-shot story. One night, Silkpaw has a strange dream... A prophecy about two flames. Can she and Lightningpaw find out what the prophecy means... Before it's too late? This is a one-shot story because I wrote this ages ago! Enjoy!


_**Warriors**_

_**The New Clans**_

**Prologue**

"Hello Firestar." meowed a wiry gray she-cat.

"Yellowfang?" gasped the fiery orange tom.

The she-cat nodded, and said "Be careful, Firestar. The Clans are in big trouble. They will soon be destroyed."

"What?" said Firestar.

"But there is a chance to save the Warrior Code and Clan life. You and the other leaders must create new Clans named after yourself. You will have to lead these new Clans to their home."

The gray she-cat began to dissolve.

"Wait! Yellowfang! What's going on?" yowled Firestar.

"You can do it. Good luck, Firestar!"

"Wait!"

And everything went dark.

**Chapter 1**

Silkpaw woke with a start. _What a weird dream… _ she thought. She got up and walked outside her den. It was early so none of the other cats were up yet. Silkpaw sighed. In her dream, she had been standing in deep snow. Then, she had heard the words _Fire will melt snow… _And suddenly, the snow had melted into a rushing river; and two columns of fire had appeared. Next, she had heard _And_ _water will quench two flames…_ At this, the river rose until it had swallowed up the fire and Silkpaw. _It was so scary…_ she thought. _Maybe I should tell Sunnycloud._

Silkpaw stood up and walked over to the medicine cat den. She turned around as she heard someone call her.

"Hey! Wait up!" It was her friend Lightningpaw. "Why are you going to see Sunnycloud? Are you sick?" he asked.

"No, Lightningpaw." Silkpaw sighed. "I had a weird dream, and I wanted her to interpret it."

"Oh. Good. That means you can still do battle training with me today."

"Well, I'm gonna go now."

"Right; well, see you at our training session."

Silkpaw walked into the medicine cat den. It was cool and dark in there. She took a moment to breath in the familiar bitter and sweet smell. She saw Peacockpaw walking toward her.

"Hi!" said Peacockpaw cheerfully. "What brings you here, Silkpaw?"

"Hi Peacockpaw. I came because I had a dream that I want Sunnycloud to interpret." meowed Silkpaw.

"Okay! I'll get her for you." Peacockpaw walked farther into to the cave until Silkpaw couldn't see her anymore.

"Here she is!" said Peacockpaw coming back. A sunny orange colored she cat followed her.

"So, Peacockpaw tells me you had a dream you want me to interpret?" meowed Sunnycloud.

Silkpaw sat down and told Sunnycloud and Peacockpaw about her dream.

"That's weird." said Peacockpaw.

"Fire probably means FireClan, and Snow probably means SnowClan. FireClan will have a great victory over SnowClan." said Sunnycloud.

"As for the water will quench fire," continued Peacockpaw.

"Two flames." corrected Silkpaw.

"Right." Peacockpaw looked embarrassed. "I wonder if that means WaterClan will kill two FireClan cats in revenge."

"But why would WaterClan come to SnowClan's rescue?" asked Sunnycloud. "Remember, when snow melts, it turns into water. Either SnowClan merges into WaterClan, or SnowClan does the quenching by itself."

"I wonder who the two cats that will be quenched…" wondered Silkpaw.

Sunnycloud shook her head. "I don't know." she said finally.

When Silkpaw left the medicine cat's den, the dawn patrol had already left, and a lot of the warriors and apprentices were up. She also saw Amberstar talking with the deputy, Eagleclaw; and Lightningpaw waiting around for his mentor. Burntpelt walked over to her.

"There you are, Silkpaw! I've been looking for you! Eagleclaw and Lightningpaw are almost ready." meowed Burntpelt. "So eat breakfast, and then we'll go."

"Come on, Silkpaw! You can do better than that! Really work at it!" Burntpelt said, as Silkpaw and Lightningpaw faced each other in the training hollow.

"Oh, leave her alone Burntpelt! She's doing her best."

replied Eagleclaw.

"That's only because your apprentice was born with all his skills." grumbled Burntpelt quietly.

_Let's see… _thought Silkpaw. _Where best to strike… _Silkpaw pinpointed Lightningpaw's right shoulder; but instead of looking at it, she looked at his other shoulder, so he would think she was attacking his other side.

It worked.

When she sprang, Lightningpaw blocked his left shoulder, but was not prepared when Silkpaw landed on his right shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" yowled Lightningpaw. He slashed back at Silkpaw, but missed. Silkpaw retaliated by biting down on his already injured shoulder, and pinned him down.

"Lightningpaw! Oh… You can beat her!" hissed Eagleclaw.

"Now who's asking too much of their apprentice?" laughed Burntpelt.

"I win." said Silkpaw, letting Lightningpaw up. "That was fun!"

"For you." mumbled Lightningpaw.

"Get that shoulder seen to, and then go eat." said Eagleclaw.

"And you, Silkpaw. You can hunt for the elders. Then you may eat." said Burntpelt.

"Okay." said the two apprentices.

Chapter 2

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!"

Silkpaw walked over to the High Rock and waited for Amberstar to talk to the clan.

"Today, Sunnycloud has decided that Peacockpaw is ready to have a proper medicine cat name!" All the cats started yowling with happiness and congratulations. "So, since today is the half-moon, Sunnycloud will be taking Peacockpaw to the Moon Crystal anyway! I wish you both good-luck!" with that, Amberstar leaped off the High Rock and started talking with Sunnycloud and Peacockpaw.

"I wonder what Peacockpaw's new name will be." Silkpaw spun around to see Lightningpaw walking toward her.

"Yeah." meowed Silkpaw.

"Well, Eagleclaw asked me to tell you that you'll be on a patrol with Splinterpaw and Shortwhisker." said Lightningpaw.

"Okay." Silkpaw went over to the camp clearing and waited for Splinterpaw and Shortwhisker to come for the patrol.

After awhile of waiting and talking to other cats, Splinterpaw and Shortwhisker came.

"Took you long enough." Said Silkpaw, as they came toward her.

"Well sorry for keeping your majesty waiting so long." sneered Splinterpaw. "But we had some _Important _business to attend to."

Shortwhisker sighed and said "Please don't be so mean Splinterpaw. Besides, we didn't have any "_Important _business to attend to." Shortwhisker turned to Silkpaw. "Let's go."

Splinterpaw snorted, but turned around and walked out of the camp. Silkpaw and Shortwhisker followed.

Once they were out of the camp, the soothing scents and sounds of the forest seemed to make all the negative feelings disappear for the moment.

Shortwhisker turned to them. "Let's patrol SnowClan territory first, and then from there, go along the WaterClan border." Silkpaw nodded and they headed toward the SnowClan border.

Where SnowClan and FireClan met, there was a merging of grass and snow, and there were no trees. Here, Silkpaw felt vulnerable and unprotected. She couldn't understand how SnowClan survived without any trees, ferns, or brambles.

Shortwhisker sniffed the air and started moving along the border toward WaterClan. Splinterpaw and Silkpaw followed. Suddenly, Splinterpaw and Shortwhisker crouched down, hissing and spitting with their fur bristling. Silkpaw did too. They had all smelled the same thing. A SnowClan patrol. And it was approaching fast.

Chapter 3

The SnowClan patrol had obviously scented them too. They were coming quickly. Even though Silkpaw and the rest of the patrol were still in FireClan territory, so they weren't breaking the Warrior Code, it still wasn't safe so close to the SnowClan border. Soon, the other patrol was in sight.

It was three big warriors and they all looked very fierce. The biggest one came forward so that he was on the exact edge of SnowClan territory.

He snarled at Shortwhisker. "So, what's FireClan up to, so close to the SnowClan border? Trying to sneak into our territory and steal prey? Or perhaps looking for our camp so you can attack it after you're prepared." his claws unsheathed. "Well?"

Shortwhisker answered very steadily. "We were just doing our job as warriors and patrolling our border." his eyes flashed angrily.

"While SOME warriors from a different clan are just waltzing around picking fights with other warriors from other clans just because they're doing their job." Splinterpaw angrily retorted.

The SnowClan patrol unsheathed their claws.

"Alright!" growled the big tom. "Now you've asked for the clawing of your puny life!"

Silkpaw couldn't believe what was happening. The big tom leaped into FireClan territory and onto Splinterpaw. The other cats followed. The gray and white one attacked Shortwhisker, while the silvery-black pinned Silkpaw down. She struggled there, but the tom bit her shoulder hard. She yowled but then an idea hit her almost as hard as the bite. She went limp. The attacker loosened his grip looking confused that it was over so quickly. Suddenly, Silkpaw thrust upward with all four paws and pushed the big tom off her and wasted no time in biting and scratching him. Bleeding and badly wounded, the tom recognized defeat and ran off.

Silkpaw looked around to see if anyone needed help. She saw Shortwhisker struggling with the patrol leader. Shortwhisker was fighting hard, but he was one of the oldest warriors and was getting tired. The SnowClan cat was winning. Silkpaw leaped on the enemy warrior and started slashing his back. He yowled and let go of Shortwhisker.

He flipped over crushing Silkpaw. All she could

smell was blood and the enemy's scent. Suddenly, she heard a screech and the enemy leapt up, and ran away. She could see what had made him leave. There was a huge gash on his neck that was bleeding badly.

The final SnowClan warrior struggled away from Splinterpaw, and ran away.

Shortwhisker was bleeding everywhere and was only breathing a little.

"We need to get him back to the camp! Now!" hissed Splinterpaw, gesturing towards Shortwhisker. Shortwhisker was Splinterpaw's mentor.

_He probably cares for him more then he's letting on. _thought Silkpaw. "Let's go quickly then!"

Back at the camp, Silkpaw and Lightningpaw were eating with the other apprentices.

"I always love sunsets." sighed Owlpaw.

"Me too." said Dottedpaw.

Silkpaw said nothing as she tore up the thrush she was eating.

"What's wrong, Silkpaw?" asked Lightningpaw gently. "Still thinking about Shortwhisker?"

"Wadda you think?" Silkpaw snarled.

"Sorry… I just… Never mind…" he sounded sad.

_Sorry Lightningpaw._ Silkpaw got up and padded into the apprentice den. _I'm sorry Shortwhisker. I'm sorry Splinterpaw. I'm sorry I let you down! _Silkpaw fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Wake up, Silkpaw! Time for the dawn patrol!"

Silkpaw was shaken awake by Burntpelt. "Come on!"

Silkpaw yawned. She was very tired. That night, she had had the nightmare again, except more horrible. She couldn't even remember what happened in it.

"Why can't I go hunting instead?" she asked. "I'm tired of patrols."

Burntpelt sighed. "Okay, Silkpaw. But you'll have to do a patrol sometime."

Silkpaw nodded, and Burntpelt shook awake Dottedpaw and padded out, with her following. Silkpaw stretched, and followed them out of the den.

She went over to the fresh kill pile, and grabbed a left over mouse from last night. Silkpaw watched as Lightningpaw walked over to get breakfast. She thought about telling him about her dream, and then remembered what she said to him yesterday.

_I don't _need _to tell him. _she thought savagely. She turned her back, and walked over to join Owlpaw and Splinterpaw. Silkpaw took a quick glance to see what Lightningpaw was doing as Owlpaw asked Splinterpaw how Shortwhisker was doing.

Lightningpaw, looking confused, had taken a magpie and gone into a corner to eat alone.

Splinterpaw replied that Shortwhisker was doing fine, just as Silkpaw turned back to conversation.

"and Sunnycloud said he'll be able to leave her den in a couple days." finished Splinterpaw.

"That's great." Silkpaw murmured.

Splinterpaw nodded. "I can't wait 'till he's better."

Owlpaw turned to Silkpaw. "Why aren't you eating with Lightningpaw? You normally do."

"Hmm?" Silkpaw hadn't been paying attention. "Oh! I decided to try something different today."

Owlpaw didn't look convinced, but didn't pry. Silkpaw was thankful for that.

Chapter 4

Silkpaw was coming back from hunting with a plump pigeon clasped between her teeth, when she heard screeching and the scent of SnowClan hit her strongly.

Silkpaw entered the camp and saw SnowClan cats everywhere fighting FireClan cats. She dropped her prey, and leaped onto an enemy cat. She slashed at him badly, and he wriggled away from her, yowling out of the camp.

Silkpaw looked around to see who needed help, when suddenly something leaped on top of her, and pinned her down. She couldn't see her enemy, but she struggled. The SnowClan cat bit her shoulder and slashed her back.

Suddenly, the weight was gone, and she saw her enemy running away from the camp; and a stunned Lightningpaw with blood on his claws.

"Thanks Lightningpaw." Silkpaw meowed.

Lightningpaw dipped his head in embarrassed acknowledgement. "I did it without thinking, 'cause I" before he could finish, an enemy warrior slammed into him.

"No!" Silkpaw slashed at the enemy warrior without thinking, without the Warrior Code, without anything. The only thing going through Silkpaw's mind was: Kill… Kill to save Lightningpaw…

Silkpaw slashed and bit and finally, the enemy warrior lay on the ground barely breathing.

At that moment, Silkpaw came back to her senses._ What have I done? _she thought. _Oh no! I almost killed someone!_

Amberstar yowled in victory, as the SnowClan cats raced out of the camp. Two SnowClan warriors came to support the badly slashed body.

As they took him away, Silkpaw realized who she had attacked. She had seen him at a Gathering, and now probably crippled him. She had attacked Hailstar's only son, Coalpaw.

This could only mean one thing: War!

Amberstar jumped onto the High Rock and yowled "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!"

Lightningpaw excitedly went to the High Rock, while Silkpaw followed him.

"Come on Silkpaw! Aren't you excited?! You seem upset. What's wrong?" Lightningpaw mewed all this very fast.

"Nothing, Lightningpaw. I'm fine."

"Oh, okay!" it didn't seem to dampen his spirit.

When all the cats had gathered, Amberstar yowled "Lightningpaw and Silkpaw, you both fought very well today, and it is time you two were made warriors."

Silkpaw could feel Lightningpaw's excitement as if it were her own.

"I, Amberstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lightningpaw and Silkpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of you life?"

"I do." meowed Lightningpaw

"I do." echoed Silkpaw

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lightningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightningfoot. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan." she rested her muzzle on his shoulder and he licked her shoulder respectfully. Then Amberstar turned to Silkpaw. "Silkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silkpelt. StarClan honors your selflessness and your cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan." she rested her muzzle on Silkpelt's shoulder and Silkpelt also gave her shoulder a respectful lick.

Then, all the cats of FireClan started chanting the names Lightningfoot and Silkpelt. Silkpelt felt her heart swell with pride and she could tell Lightningfoot felt the same way.

"Tonight, Lightningfoot and Silkpelt will keep vigil." Amberstar then jumped off the High Rock and padded over to the fresh kill pile.

"Well done Silkpelt!" purred Owlpaw. "I'm gonna miss you in the apprentices den!"

Silkpelt purred. She turned around to congratulate Lightningfoot, but for a second she saw him glaring at Owlpaw. _Was that… jealousy? _she wondered. But then it was gone. Silkpelt sighed.

Silkpelt was stationed in the clearing of the camp next to Lightningfoot, and dawn was finally coming. She saw Burntpelt come out of the warriors den, and come over.

"Your vigil is over now." he meowed.

"Thank you Burntpelt." replied Silkpelt, dipping her head in respect.

Lightningfoot yawned. "I never thought dawn would ever come!"

"I'll get you settled in the warriors den." said Burntpelt.

"Okay." Silkpelt followed Burntpelt to the den. She looked back to see Lightningfoot still sitting in his position with a look on his face that suggested he was deciding something. Finally, a resolved look came, and he followed Silkpelt into the den.

Chapter 5

Silkpelt padded out of the warriors den. She still remembered yesterday very clearly. The battle, the warriors ceremony… and Owlpaw and Lightningfoot. Then she remembered tonight was a Gathering.

_I hope me and Lightningfoot get to come!_ Just as she thought that, Eagleclaw came over to her.

"Tell Lightningfoot that you and him get to come to the Gathering." he meowed.

"Yay! Thank you Eagleclaw!" Silkpelt turned around and started padding over to the warrior's den.

Just as she was about to go inside, she came nose-to-nose with Lightningfoot.

"Hi! I was looking for you! I have something to tell you." said Silkpelt.

"So do I." Lightningfoot said. "You first."

"You and me get to go to the Gathering!" she said excitedly.

"Cool." meowed Lightningfoot. "But this is more important."

"It is?" Silkpelt was surprised.

Lightningfoot nodded. He swallowed, and said "You know, Silkpelt, I've known you for a little while, and uh,"

"Spit it out!" said Silkpelt, although she thought she knew what he was going to say.

He nodded again and said "I love you."

Silkpelt felt winded. "Is that why you looked jealous when Owlpaw was around?"

He nodded. "And that was what I was going to tell you during the battle."

"Well, if that is the name of the feeling, then that means I love you too." decided Silkpelt.

Lightningfoot looked happy as if he couldn't believe it. He brushed his pelt against Silkpelt's and said "Whatever the future is, we'll face it together."

Silkpelt was sitting next to Lightningfoot at the Gathering. They were listening to some elders talking about the old days, and how twolegs were messing everything up. But Silkpelt and Lightningfoot weren't listening. They weren't talking either. They didn't need to.

Silkpelt looked up as Hailstar of SnowClan started the meeting.

"I am furious!" growled Hailstar. "Yesterday, there was a battle between SnowClan and FireClan. And one of your warriors Amberstar, has crippled my son Coalpaw!"

Amberstar hissed. "My warriors do what they need to for self defense."

"Coalpaw could have been Clan leader if it weren't for your warriors!" Hailstar snarled back.

"May I remind you it was SnowClan that attacked FireClan, and Coalpaw attacked Lightningfoot and Silkpelt did what she had to, to save Lightningfoot. Coalpaw has a strong grip." Amberstar retorted.

Hailstar hissed, but didn't say anything. Clouds started covering the moon.

Sharpstar of ClawClan, thrust his way between Hailstar and Amberstar. "Stop this, now! StarClan are angry! Do not fight at this Gathering!"

"Yes. Do not fight!" meowed Riverstar, of WaterClan.

"Very well." sighed Hailstar. "But expect SnowClan to attack, Amberstar."

Eaglestar of ForestClan then stepped up to speak.

The rest of the Gathering went peacefully, although Amberstar and Hailstar kept glaring at each other.

Silkpelt felt proud when Amberstar mentioned her and Lightningfoot as new warriors.

Finally, the Gathering was over, and it was time to go back to camp.

When they got back, Amberstar jumped onto the High Rock and yowled "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

When all of FireClan had gathered, Amberstar explained what had happened at the Gathering.

"So, we will now have double patrols on the SnowClan border, and no one leaves the camp alone. Kits will be with their mother even if they are still in the camp. If their mother needs to do something without the kits, she will leave them with another queen. I will now speak with Eagleclaw, Burntpelt, and Shortwhisker to figure out a training schedule." With that, Amberstar leaped off the High Rock and padded into her den.

"I'm gonna go speak with Sunnycloud to get my herbs." Silkpelt murmured to Lightningfoot.

Lightningfoot nodded, and Silkpelt padded over to the Medicine Cat's den.

"Hello? Sunnycloud?" Silkpelt saw Peacocktail sorting herbs. It had been a couple of days since Hailstar had announced her attack. Everybody was nervous about it, and the medicine cats had spent a lot of time making sure they had the right herbs if there was a battle.

Peacocktail looked up. "Sunnycloud is in the back." Silkpelt nodded thanks and padded into the cave.

"Sunnycloud." she called again. "I'm here for my herbs."

The pale orange and white cat padded into sight with some herbs. "Here." she said putting them on the ground. "Borage Leaves for milk."

"Thanks Sunnycloud." Silkpelt turned to go, but Sunnycloud stopped her.

"Are you sure your making the right decision having kits at this moment?" she asked.

"Yes. And even if I wasn't sure, it's to late to stop now."

Sunnycloud nodded, and said good-bye.

As Silkpelt left the Medicine Cat's den, she wondered what Sunnycloud had meant. She had obviously meant the SnowClan attack, but Silkpelt had the feeling there was some deeper meaning. She shook the feeling she knew exactly what she meant.

_Sunnycloud probably means the prophecy. Well, I'm going to protect me and my kits to the fullest extent of my power! _Even as she decided this, she knew that events in prophecies always happened, no matter what you do.

Silkpelt saw Lightningfoot, the cat she loved, padding over to her.

"So, get your herbs?" Lightningfoot meowed.

"Yep." Silkpelt bent down to eat the herbs. She looked up to see sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Soon you'll be moving into the nursery." he murmured.

"But there's something else wrong, isn't there?"

Lightningfoot sighed. He looked at Silkpelt and said "Do you think it's right, bringing innocent kits into the world, when they might die at the paws of SnowClan, before they become apprentices?"

Silkpelt was surprised at Lightningfoot's question. "I thought this was what you wanted? This is what I want. This is what We wanted. We have the chance to bring new lives into the world, that only we can!"

"I know but, what if there sent out painfully and young?" Lightningfoot sounded as if he had been thinking about it for along time.

"Then they will have a good life in StarClan, where we will one day see them again." Silkpelt replied firmly. "I'm going to get some fresh kill."

She turned around and headed toward the fresh kill pile before Lightningfoot could bring up something else worrisome. The truth was, those were the same things she had been thinking, but she had reassured herself in the same way.

When she got to the fresh kill pile, she saw Lacewing. Lacewing was an old queen, who was almost ready to join the elders. Silkpelt went over to her.

"Lacewing, what is it like to have kits?" Silkpelt had been wondering this a lot of the time, and wanted to know.

Lacewing looked up and replied "I think that it's hard work. Very hard." she took a bite out of her mouse. "But rewarding, and the bonds of love between you and the kits are like nothing you've ever felt." she noticed Silkpelt about to ask a question, but Lacewing read her thoughts and answered "Even stronger then the love for your mate."

Silkpelt said thank you, grabbed a pigeon and a vole, and as she ate, she pondered this. How was that possible to love something that much?

Chapter 6

Silkpelt woke up, and realized Lightningfoot was not with her. Her moment of panic was over when she realized she was in the nursery. She stretched. She had been in the nursery for a while now, but she couldn't get used to not having Lightningfoot not being next to her while she slept. But she was glad he visited her every chance he got.

She lifted her head as Lightningfoot entered the nursery.

"So how are you? How are the kits?" he asked anxiously.

"We're fine." Silkpelt replied.

"Good."

"I'm going to see Sunnycloud."

"Okay." Lightningfoot dropped a thrush in front of her. "I just wanted to give you some fresh kill before I went on my patrol." Lightningfoot left the nursery.

Silkpelt stretched again, and padded out of the nursery, and towards the medicine cat's den.

When she got there, she heard a surprised and sad yowl as the scent of SnowClan hit her.

"Sunnycloud? Peacocktail? What happened? Huh?" Silkpelt saw a horrified Peacocktail bending over Sunnycloud. There was some sort of red stuff in her mouth. "What happened?"

Peacocktail turned and saw Silkpelt. "I don't know. I just woke up, but I can guess." she looked straight into Silkpelt's eyes and said "A SnowClan warrior snuck in without us noticing, and fed Sunnycloud death berries."

"Death berries?!" Silkpelt was also horrified. "But how?"

Peacocktail nodded toward the back of the cave. "A while back, I found a secret entrance. They must have used that." she hung her head in despair. "I should have known something bad would come to us because of that entrance. Especially after the prophecy."

"I came to get checked, but maybe I should get Amberstar." Peacocktail nodded.

"I'll come with you."

They padded to Amberstar's den. "Amberstar! We need to see you! It's very important!" meowed Silkpelt.

"Come in."

Silkpelt and Peacocktail went into her den.

"Amberstar! Something bad has happened!" said Silkpelt.

"May I tell her Silkpelt?" asked Peacocktail. Silkpelt nodded. "Amberstar, Sunnycloud is dead."

"What?"

Peacocktail explained everything. When they got to the part about the prophecy, Peacocktail cocked her head to one side, questioningly. Silkpelt nodded and she explained about that too. When they had finished, Amberstar nodded.

"This is terrible. SnowClan have broken the Warrior Code by murdering our medicine cat, and going into our territory. I will call a Clan meeting. Peacocktail, check Silkpelt." Peacocktail nodded, and everybody left the leader's den.

When Silkpelt, Peacocktail, and Amberstar got to the medicine cat's den, Peacocktail checked Silkpelt.

"Your kits are coming today!" she said excitedly.

"That's great!" purred Amberstar.

Silkpelt nodded. She was to stunned to talk. Suddenly, all her happiness and her optimism, her sadness and her doubt all wound up in her mind, and all she wanted to do was curl up next to Lightningfoot and hide from everything until it was over. But she knew that was impossible.

"Okay," she said. "I'm ready."

Amberstar nodded, and said "I'll send someone to find Lightningfoot, and tell him the good news." She got up and padded out of the den.

First, Amberstar called a Clan meeting to tell the whole of FireClan the bad news about Sunnycloud's death. Then, she told them about Silkpelt's kitting, and asked Owlpaw to go and tell Lightningfoot. Then, Amberstar leapt off the High Rock, and started talking to Eagleclaw.

By the time Lightningfoot came back, Silkpelt was already done kitting. As soon as he entered the camp, he demanded to know where Silkpelt was. As soon as he knew where she was, he bounded over to the nursery.

Silkpelt had made sure only Peacocktail had seen the kits so far. She wanted to make sure Lightningfoot was the first one to Officially see the kits. She hadn't even let Amberstar see them. Finally, he came.

"I came here as fast as I could." he panted.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" meowed Peacocktail.

Silkpelt nodded, still looking at the kits. One looked almost exactly like Silkpelt herself, with the same slippery silvery pelt, and dark blue eyes. The other one looked more like Lightningfoot. The small tom was also that same white-yellow color. He had small green eyes.

Silkpelt could now understand what Lacewing had meant when she said that Silkpelt did love these kits more than life itself. Except, it was a different kind of love. The kind of love there are no words for, the kind that only some lucky cats get. This was something that not even StarClan could give.

Lightningfoot broke her thoughts. "What are their names?"

Silkpelt looked up at him. "I have only named one of them." she flicked her tail at the small tom. "I named him Fastkit. I was waiting for you to name the other one."

Lightningfoot looked at the small silvery she-cat and purred "Her name is Silkkit." He looked up. "Is that good?"

Silkpelt purred. "It's perfect."

Later that day, more and more cats came to visit Silkpelt and her kits. Lightningfoot wouldn't leave her side the whole time, until Peacocktail and Amberstar managed to persuade him.

"As your medicine cat, I'm telling you, you need to leave Silkpelt and her kits some room!" Peacocktail had said.

"And I'm saying the same thing as your leader." Amberstar had added.

Now, finally the day was ended, and Silkpelt looked forward to getting a good sleep. As Silkkit and Fastkit snuggled toward her, Lightningfoot came in with a huge mouse. He dropped it at her paws.

"Here! I hunted 'till I found the biggest prey in the world!" he said, happily.

"Thanks!" Silkpelt replied. She started eating the huge mouse.

"See you in the morning." Lightningfoot turned and left the nursery.

Silkpelt nodded, and finished the mouse. As she cleaned herself, for the first time in awhile, Silkpelt thought of the prophecy. She looked at the two scraps of fur sleeping beside her.

_Will one of them die? _she wondered. _Oh StarClan! What am I supposed to do?_

Chapter 7

The next morning, Silkpelt took her kits out of the nursery for the first time. She was trying to nudge them into walking, and to get them to get used to their surroundings, and the scents of FireClan.

Fastkit seemed to be getting the walking part very quickly, but didn't get the surroundings and scents part; while Silkkit was the opposite.

Silkpelt saw Lightningfoot bound across the clearing towards them, and he started purring when he saw his kits.

"Look at them! Their great! Fastkit! You can already walk? That's wonderful! You'll be a great defender! And Silkkit! Look at that! Your already picking up scents! You'll be a great tracker!" Lightningfoot looked very happy with the kits.

"They're learning fast." purred Silkpelt.

Lightningfoot nodded. Then, he spun around, bristling as the scent of SnowClan entered the camp. Silkkit was the third to pick up the new scent, and started making excited squeaks.

Silkpelt started shepherding the kits into the nursery, while Lightningfoot started calling out a warning.

Then the SnowClan cats entered the camp.

There must have been millions of them. Once Silkpelt had managed to push the kits in the nursery and made sure the other queens were taking care of them, she pounced on a cat who had Owlpaw pinned.

"Thanks!" he panted. "Listen, Silkpelt, I think that…"

"This is not the time!" finished Silkpelt. She left the crushed looking Owlpaw, and threw herself into the fray.

Silkpelt was battling a small gray tom, who looked twice his size because of his fluffed fur.

Silkpelt bit and slashed, not only for her Clan, but for Lightningfoot and her kits. She felt the power of StarClan behind her every blow.

When she had sent the gray tom screeching away, she saw the deputy of SnowClan, battling – and winning – Eagleclaw.

Silkpelt knew two things. If the SnowClan deputy was defeated, the battle would be over. And, Eagleclaw couldn't die. She wouldn't let that happen.

Silkpelt leaped on top of the SnowClan deputy and slashed fiercely.

Between Silkpelt and Eagleclaw, they finally sent him screeching away. With that, the SnowClan cats retreated. The battle was over.

Peacocktail went from cat to cat, treating wounds and murmuring encouragement.

Lacewing brought Silkpelt her kits, and she nodded her thanks.

Amberstar leaped to the High Rock. There was no need to call the meeting, because everyone was already there.

"I have come to a conclusion!" she yowled. "We must attack SnowClan directly in their camp, or face more raids and attacks!"

Many yowls followed this. Some of agreement, some of doubt. Silkpelt was to stunned to say anything. Finally, with a flick of her tail, Amberstar quieted them.

"But Amberstar!" came a yowl. Everybody looked around to see where it came from. It was Owlpaw.

"Is it wise," he continued. "to go into their camp when we would be easily overwhelmed?"

Amberstar had obviously expected this. "Not if we slip in and out quietly." she said. "Who wishes to go?"

"I'll go!"

Every cat turned their eyes toward her, and Silkpelt felt hot beneath her fur.

Lightningfoot looked horrified. "Bbbut Silkpelt!" he stuttered. "Cats will probably die! And what about your kits!"

"That's why I'm going." she answered. "To save my kits. If I die, I die. And I trust you to find a good mother for them if I die."

Lightningfoot didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue. _Besides, _she told herself. _I must go. I started this war, and I'm going to end it!_

Amberstar nodded, as if she knew what Silkpelt was thinking.

"Then I'll go to!" Lightningfoot insisted.

"No." said Amberstar, shaking her head. "If Silkpelt dies, at least the kits will have their original father."

Lightningfoot bowed his head, but Silkpelt could tell he was going with them anyway.

"I want to go." said Owlpaw quietly.

Amberstar nodded. "Okay, and Burntpelt, Eagleclaw, Splinterpaw, Dottedpaw, and me will be going."

"Is that wise," asked Shortwhisker. "for you to go, Amberstar?"

"I must." declared Amberstar. "Today, we rest and do the most training we can. Tomorrow, we go to SnowClan." Amberstar leaped off the High Rock, and went over to Eagleclaw.

Lightningfoot came over to Silkpelt. "How can you think of doing this?" he moaned.

"I have to." she murmured in his ear. "It's the will of StarClan."

He looked at his paws miserably. He looked up and said "You know what's gonna happen, don't you."

Silkpelt nodded. She sighed and meowed "Yes I do. And…" she looked into his eyes, wondering whether to tell him the prophecy and how the war was her fault. Silkpelt decided to, since this was probably the last time she saw him. "I had a dream awhile ago, and it said: _Fire will melt snow, and water will quench two flames._"

"You had a prophetic dream, and you never told me?" Lightningfoot looked hurt.

"Well, actually, I didn't tell you for a different reason." Silkpelt struggled for the right words. "You see, the cat that attacked you in the first battle, when we were apprentices, was Coalpaw."

"And?"

"Well, I think the prophecy referred to me and Sunnycloud, because technically I started the war." Silkpelt finished.

Lightningfoot gasped. "No, Silkpelt. Don't die. FireClan needs you. The kits need you. _I _need you." he murmured glumly.

Silkpelt licked his forehead comfortingly, and said "I have to, Lightningfoot. I want to stay as much as you do, but I'll watch over you and the kits from the stars until you all come to join me."

"But it won't be the same…" he mewed.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Lightningfoot looked up, surprised by the sternness in Silkpelt's voice. "Okay." he said. "But I'll always mourn for you."

Silkpelt spent her last day, hunting, fighting, and spending as much time as possible with her friends and her kits.

She enjoyed her last day, but she felt sad that she would soon leave them. However, she managed to cheer herself up. Unfortunately, the day passed quickly, and she felt depressed by her unhappy fate.

That night, Silkpelt dreamed she was at Six Trees. She looked around. _Did I already die? _she wondered. Then she saw a silvery-blue she-cat padding toward her.

"Who are you?" Silkpelt asked, in awe.

The mysterious she-cat walked up so close to Silkpelt, their noses were almost touching. Silkpelt suddenly realized she almost looked exactly like this strange cat.

"I am Bluestar." the cat said. "I was leader of the Clan ThunderClan. You might not have heard of it before, but that's because there were Clans before the ones now."

Silkpelt gasped. "There were other Clans? But I thought there were Always the Clans that are around now."

Bluestar nodded. "There were other Clans. Those Clans were: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan." Bluestar said "ShadowClan" with contempt.

"Bluestar, why didn't you like ShadowClan?" asked Silkpelt curiously.

"Because ShadowClan caused the most trouble." she replied. "Anyway,"

Before Bluestar had a chance to speak, Silkpelt asked "Was WaterClan descended from RiverClan?"

Bluestar nodded. "And SnowClan and ClawClan were descended from ShadowClan. ForestClan is descended from WindClan, and FireClan is descended from…"

"ThunderClan!" gasped Silkpelt.

"Yes." said Bluestar. "And could you Please stop interrupting me!"

"Yes, Bluestar." Silkpelt said, shrinking back from Bluestar's icy stare.

"And," she sighed. "you are my kin."

"Really?" asked Silkpelt.

Bluestar nodded. "Anyway, I came to tell you, do not fear your fate. My fate was painful and glorious. Isn't that right, Firestar?"

As she spoke, a fiery orange tom padded into the clearing.

"I am Firestar." he said, dipping his head. "Near the end of my life, (Or lives!) I founded FireClan. StarClan had told me what was to befall the old Clans, and that new ones had to be found." Firestar's eyes had laughter in them. "Yellowfang told me! Anyway, StarClan told the other leaders, too. Except, ShadowClan got greedy and created two Clans!"

Bluestar nodded. "Firestar has done many good things during the span of his life."

"Lives." Firestar corrected.

"Lives." agreed Bluestar. "And he managed to win the heart of a certain ginger she-cat!"

Suddenly, a pale ginger she-cat appeared, and brushed up against Firestar.

"I was looking for you!" she said. When she saw Silkpelt she said "Hi! I'm Sandstorm!"

"The Sandstorm?" Silkpelt felt faint. She was suddenly meeting all these famous cats!

"We should be going now." meowed Sandstorm. "Squirrelflight is looking for you!"

"What did she do now?" sighed Firestar. "That daughter of ours gets into more trouble then Tigerstar did!"

"Good-bye and good luck!" said Bluestar.

Everything started to dissolve.

Chapter 8

Silkpelt woke up. _I can't believe that just happened! _

Silkpelt looked down at her kits. _I'll miss them. _she thought.

Silkpelt heard Amberstar yowling a meeting.

"…gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Amberstar yowled.

Silkpelt padded out of the nursery, with Silkkit and Fastkit following her.

Lightningfoot ran towards her, and gave her a thrush. Silkpelt ate it as Amberstar started speaking.

"Today is the day we sneak into SnowClan's camp!" she yowled. "Owlpaw, Splinterpaw, Dottedpaw, Eagleclaw, Burntpelt, and Silkpelt. Go to the medicine cat's den, and go get your herbs. Then we will go!" Amberstar leaped off the High Rock, and went to medicine cat's den.

"Okay. Good-bye, Lightningfoot!" Silkpelt then followed the other cats to the medicine cat's den, where Peacocktail was very busy.

"Here you are. These are yours. Here. Take these." Peacocktail handed Silkpelt's herbs to her. "Here. That's everybody!"

Silkpelt turned to leave, but then she saw Lightningfoot run up to Peacocktail.

"I got last minute permission to go." he panted.

Peacocktail eyed him suspiciously, but then gave him some herbs. Lightningfoot then came over to eat the herbs with Silkpelt.

"Amberstar didn't Really give you permission, did she?" whispered Silkpelt.

"Nope." Lightningfoot answered simply. "But I have to go, to."

Before Silkpelt could answer, Amberstar called all the cats who were going, and she lead them out of the camp.

Lightningfoot stayed well hidden, so nobody would see him. Silkpelt was pretty impressed by that.

The party reached the SnowClan border pretty quickly. They quietly slipped toward the camp. Silkpelt was getting very cold, when they finally reached it.

Soon, most of the cats were inside and only Silkpelt, Eagleclaw, and Lightningfoot were outside, when Silkpelt smelled something strange.

Suddenly, something landed on Silkpelt. She wrestled, until she saw who it was.

"Coalpaw?" Silkpelt gasped.

"CoalRock!" he snarled.

"Silkpelt!" Lightningfoot's cry was drowned out by a loud growl.

Silkpelt looked up, and saw a huge white bear, with large, sharp, white, teeth.

Coalrock ran back into the cave, and Silkpelt realized he had only fought her to give the Polar Bear time to reach her.

_He wants to kill me! _Silkpelt thought.

The big bear attacked her.

Silkpelt felt sharp claws, sharper than ClawClan's, meet her neck. She heard a cry of despair from Lightningfoot, and then everything went dark.

"Wake up, Silkpelt!"

Something nudged Silkpelt to wakefulness. She looked around, and saw Lightningfoot leaning over her, grief shown in his eyes.

"I'm here, Lightningfoot. Don't be sad. Everything's fine!" she said.

"He can't hear you."

Silkpelt saw the starry image of Eagleclaw.

"I've already tried. So this is what it feels like to be dead." Eagleclaw sighed.

"Dead?" Silkpelt was horrified.

"Yep!"

Silkpelt saw a cat that looked like Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm?" she called out.

"Sandstorm? Oh!" said the ginger cat as she came into view. "You must have mistaken me for my mother! I'm Squirrelflight! Nice to meet you!"

Now that Silkpelt looked closer, she realized Squirrelflight didn't look exactly like Sandstorm. Her bright green eyes, and darker orange, showed she looked sort of like Firestar too.

"I'm here to take you to StarClan!" Squirrelflight mewed. "Come on, Brambleclaw! At this rate, we'll reach StarClan, next moon!"

A second cat padded up. This one was dark brown and had darker almost black stripes.

"Hello. I'm Brambleclaw. I am your kin." he said, flicking his tail at Eagleclaw.

Eagleclaw's eyes widen.

"We'll explain once we get to StarClan." meowed Squirrelflight, sounding impatient. "Let's go."

Taking one last look at her dead body, and the grief stricken Lightningfoot, she murmured in his ear "Good-bye, my love. I'll be watching you from the stars." Lightningfoot twitched his ears, as if he'd heard something.

And Silkpelt left the life she had known, and bounded up to the stars.

Chapter 9

Lightningfoot looked down at Silkpelt, her throat torn open. He pressed his nose into her fur.

_What will I do without you? _he thought. Lightningfoot suddenly heard something, like a voice on the wind, that carried the sweet scent of Silkpelt.

"Good-bye, my love. I'll be watching you from the stars."

He turned around and saw the dead body of Eagleclaw. Lightningfoot dragged Eagleclaw's body toward Silkpelt's.

He scented FireClan, and saw Amberstar, and the other cats who had come to raid SnowClan.

"I'll explain when we get back." Lightningfoot said immediately.

Back at the camp, Lightningfoot was in Amberstar's den, explaining what had happened.

"…and then the Polar Bear slashed Silkpelt's neck, and she fell dead. Then, the bear turned on Eagleclaw, and knocked him down, which left his belly unprotected. The bear then ripped him open. Then I attacked the bear, and it left. And then you came." Lightningfoot finished.

Amberstar looked upset to. She opened her mouth to say something, when Peacocktail burst in.

"I had a vision!" she announced. "I was in my den, when suddenly I saw the camp from the top. I saw enemy cats appearing to hurt us, when lightning struck them, and they disappeared. Then, a voice said: "He doesn't need an apprentice." Peacocktail looked triumphant. "There's no doubt. Lightningfoot will be the new deputy!"

It was almost moonhigh. All of FireClan had gathered beneath the High Rock.

"It is time for the new deputy!" Amberstar yowled. "I say these words before the body of Eagleclaw so his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Lightningfoot will be the new deputy!"

"But he hasn't had an apprentice yet!" called out Shortwhisker.

"Amberstar didn't pick him! StarClan did! I had a vision…" Peacocktail then explained her vision.

"And I swear by StarClan to do the best I can." Lightningfoot promised.

As the cats of FireClan called his name and congratulated him, Lightningfoot looked at the sky and thought _Are you there Silkpelt? Please help me._

The End

50


End file.
